


Lovers in the Dark

by InsaneJul



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending?, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Oral Sex, Priest/Demon AU, Requited Unrequited Love, Rough Sex, Smut, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10127432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneJul/pseuds/InsaneJul
Summary: An upstanding priest named Jack Morrison is being followed by a demon. The problem is, it's impossible to tell what he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So WOW welcome to my very first smutfic uh please keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times. This is ACTUAL SIN like I'm not joking around and saying "lol it's gay so I'm sinning" I mean it is IRREVERENT and a PRIEST IS SEDUCED BY A DEMON. Based off of this post: http://umikochannart.tumblr.com/post/156165878212/reaper76-week-day-6-in-another-life-i the art is INCREDIBLE I highly recommend you check this artist out and this particular AU just got me.

           The demon had been following him for weeks now. 

            It—he—never spoke, never appeared to him in public. Only when he was alone. And then he would just stand there, watching, waiting for something Jack never did. He couldn’t for the life of him figure out why he was being followed. He’d tried to speak to it, at first, but the demon never responded, so he stopped trying. He let the thing keep staring. What harm was he really doing, just standing there?

            The most frightening thing about him was how _human_ he looked—if, of course, humans could have glowing yellow eyes, sharp fangs, black ephemeral appendages, and cursed symbols tattooed all over—but aside from those things, human. He was heavily scarred, which was perhaps the most jarring of all—not burn scars (as one would expect from a creature born of eternal fire), but what looked like scratches, lashes, stabs. Like he had fought a monstrous creature, or an entire army, which of course was impossible, but evident nonetheless.

            There had to be a reason the demon chose him—Jack was sure of this, and could only assume, since he would not talk—it must have been his godliness. The demon had been sent to lead him into a life of sin, after all the good he has tried to do, the good he has dedicated his life to: feeding the poor, offering sanctuary to the homeless, providing inspiration to those souls in the dark.

            So he jumped when the demon addressed him for the first time, over two months in. “Father Morrison, huh?”

            He turned to face the creature, yellow eyes gleaming with curiosity and tone dripping with fake honey.

            “If you were searching for my name this whole time, it’s a wonder you managed to get it right.”

            “A jokester as well as a do-gooder! Great. I love guys like you.”

            Jack turned fully to face the demon, standing plain as day in his kitchen. “Since you’ve finally decided to talk to me, would you like to tell me what you’re doing here?”

            “I’m just talking.”

            “You haven’t been talking for months!”

            “Haven’t I? Time flies.”

            The priest turned his back on the creature, more irritated than frightened, and confused at the feeling. “Can you at least leave now?”

            “But we just started talking.”

            “And you don’t have anything interesting to say.”

            “I could tell you my name, since I already know yours.”

            “Demons don’t need names,” Jack spat out. “You are only evil, and that is all I will ever see, all I have ever seen, in you.”

            “It’s Gabriel.”

            “That’s an _angel’s_ name.” Jack’s voice was full of venom.

            “Ironic, right?”

            “I’m going to bed. You can torment me in the morning, I suppose.”

            “Sounds like a plan. Goodnight, Father.” The demon vanished. Jack shuddered, not sure if it was with relief at first, but decided it was. He hadn’t expected demons to be…friendly, and somehow it seemed that Gab— _his_ particular tormentor was. And he still didn’t know what he was doing there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapters are pretty short, but I divided it up because time elapses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could they actually be becoming friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buildup.

            Their conversations continued like this for a few more weeks. Jack couldn’t believe it, but the demon didn’t seem to be there to torture him. He just…he just talked. About life, about love, about what Jack was making for dinner, about anything. He didn’t want to let his guard down around the monster, but it seemed like that was exactly what was happening, like it or not.

            Gabriel’s humanity was highlighted in these conversations. It almost seemed like his eyes faded from golden to a normal hazel, or his fangs disappeared slightly. And something about him, Jack was becoming more and more sure, was familiar. Something—he recognized something. He was not quite sure what was drawing him in, but he knew it was potent.

            “You don’t have the soul of a preacher.”

            “And what would you know about souls?” The words had no bite to them, they were almost teasing.

            Gabriel smiled at that. “Hey, you know Hell is full of souls too, right? I mean, they told you that in your book or God School or wherever it is you learn all that stuff you need to know?”

            “Yes, God School, where all us Godly scholars sit in silent prayer for years on end and read nothing but the Bible.”

            “No need for sarcasm.”

            “What could you know about my soul?”

            Gabriel shrugged. “I can see it.”

            “See it, huh?”

            “It’s pretty…there.”

            “And what do you think it’s suited for, then, if you’re such an expert? I’m allowed to do what I want with it, aren’t I?”

            “Would you give it to me, Father?”

            The words have no sinister tone, though one would expect them to. They are curious, almost…gentle, whispered like a shameful, but honest, question.

            “No.”

            “Thought not.” Gabriel sighs, leaning back in the loveseat he has claimed for himself in Jack’s living room. “Your soul is…not meant for someone to sit around and pray, be behind the scenes in every good deed he does.”

            “Too bad that’s what I’m doing.”

            “You’re a soldier.”

            Jack raised an eyebrow, finally looking up from his book to meet Gabriel’s eyes. “A soldier?”

            “The soul of a fighter. A soldier. Couldn’t be clearer.”

            “Hey, I have an idea.”

            “Yeah, what’s that?”

            “If I lend you a book, will you shut up?”

            Gabriel chuckled, showing off his fangs. “Fine. You got any science fiction?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel seeks out Jack for a little heart-to-heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it begins, ladies and gentlemen.

             A summer night, far too hot for reason, came along, and Jack sat in the church with only candlelight to illuminate the section of the Bible he was rereading. Gabriel never appeared in church—perhaps he could not, which would make sense—so when he wanted peace, this is where he went. This unpleasant kind of night is the exact night one would want some silence. Jack had pulled his shirt off, frustrated with the heat, and put his robe on loosely over bare shoulders. It felt marginally better, but he was still sweating. A voice came from behind him, sending an almost relieving cold spike through his blood.

            “This is where you go to escape me, huh?”

            “What are you doing here, Gabriel?” Jack turned in his chair. “I would think you’d have been burnt on the spot.”

            The telltale cloud of black mist that surrounded Gabriel swirled almost violently, as if he’d been insulted. “You think you’re too goddamn powerful, Jack, you know that? Too good for me, for this whole world. Just ‘cause you help this small amount of people, you oughta be considered some kinda hero. You aren’t, you’re just another poser covered in crosses. Like everybody else who ever sat in that seat.”      

            “You don’t know anything about goodness,” Jack turned his back on the demon once again. “You were born of evil, born for evil. I don’t know why you think yourself any kind of authority on the subject.”

            “Maybe ‘cause I’ve seen the powers that be, and you haven’t,” Gabriel hissed, moving closer to the back of Jack’s chair. “Maybe because I know how the people of this world really get judged, and you don’t.”

            “I’m not supposed to know.”

            “You’re nowhere near as pure and godly as you think you are,” the demon’s breath hit the back of Jack’s neck and he barely suppressed a shiver. He had no idea Gabriel was that close. His arms were crossed on the desk, and before he could react, Gabriel had pulled a sheet of cloth from off the wall and wrapped it around his wrists quickly, keeping the priest’s hands captive.

            “What are you doing?” Jack wanted to sound angry, but his voice was a little too breathy to pull it off.

            “I know who you are, and I know what you want. You can’t hide anything from me. Remember, I see your soul, you preachy son of a bitch,” Gabriel growled, and before Jack knew what he was doing he’d pulled the rosary from his hand and ran his claws down his chest. His heart rate increased.

             Jack wanted to deny that he wanted—well, anything, if he was being completely honest. He had come to terms with the fact that humans had to have impure thoughts and desires—it was no indication of wickedness, and if it was too strong and overpowered him, he felt no guilt for relieving it himself. But somehow, every impure desire he’d ever had rose up in him. Blood rushed to his face, his neck, his groin. Being touched by another human being—no, that wasn’t right. He _wasn’t_ being touched by another human—and yet it still felt…

             He held back a noise rising in his throat as Gabriel pressed his claws harder into his skin. Those sharp fingers traced over his chest, his stomach, not leaving scratch marks just yet, but exploratory. “I was more right than I thought, Father,” Gabriel whispered in Jack’s ear. “Not just the soul, but the _body_ of a soldier.” His breath moved lower on Jack’s neck, causing him to try and pull farther away, but Gabriel’s hand held him fast. “I like that.”

            Jack wanted to speak, to tell him to stop, but he was too afraid of his own voice. Instead, he held his breath, bit his lip as hard as he could to stop the sounds that were struggling to express his desire at every movement of Gabriel’s hands. His cheeks were burning, he was growing hard, he could feel it, and tried to stop or at least hide it, but Gabriel pulled his chair further back from the table. The claws dug hard into his chest, breaking the skin, and his teeth did the same to his lip, trying so hard not to react. Tears had begun to leak from his eyes.

           “You’re bleeding,” Gabriel leaned over to see the blood slowly spilling off the priest’s mouth. “Good.” His claws drew more blood as he pressed harder, and Jack finally gave in.

           The priest’s moan was louder than he intended, echoing off the high walls around them, and Gabriel’s pleased smile, the slightest hint of his fangs, touched the back of his neck. “Where is your God now?”

            Jack shuddered. The hand tracing along his stomach began to, _finally,_ move lower, toward his waist, then…

            “S—stop,” he gasped out.

            “You are a liar,” Gabriel growled. “You want this. I don’t even need to look further than your face to know that.”

            “I won’t…I won’t.”

            Gabriel hissed and palmed Jack through his pants. He groaned aloud, again, and involuntarily bucked his hips slightly up into his hand. “Don’t resist me.”

            “I…”

            Before he could come up with a coherent sentence, could vocalize exactly _why_ he didn’t _want_ to want this demon, his pants were unzipped and Gabriel was reaching in. He didn’t say any more. He couldn’t. All thoughts vanished and all he could do was _feel_ , whimpering softly as Gabriel took hold of his cock.

           The demon gave him a hard stroke and his entire upper half seized forward, possessed with a pleased and pained cry, tears streaming down his face now. “Calm down, Jack,” Gabriel said, almost gently. “You know this feels good—I’ll make it so good—you’ll forget I’m the one who’s doing this to you.”

            The tone of his voice was enough. Jack went boneless, and Gabriel didn’t stop touching him, pushing him, almost punishing him, until he came with a cry and dropped off into nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tormentor returns after some time apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shortest chapter and no smut.

          Gabriel didn’t reappear for days. Jack was horrified, disgusted, revolted, shamed. He prayed, begged for forgiveness. Asked himself how he was ever going to live with himself for what he let the demon do—or how much he enjoyed it. He gave sermons in a trembling voice, feared every step he took further into his church. Nightmares plagued him—nightmares that had him waking in the middle of the night, sweating and hard. Every morning he wore the cross necklace guiltily but in the hopes that he might keep Gabriel away.

           It had been ten days when Jack woke cursing himself and pulled on his clothes through blurred vision. He searched for the cross necklace—could not find it on his dresser, on the floor, in any of his pockets. Desperately he began to go through his laundry, check under the bed, but he froze with his head still under the piece of furniture when he heard the tell-tale gravelly voice.

            “Looking for this?”

            Jack slowly extricated himself from underneath the bed and looked up at Gabriel, standing a few feet away, holding the chain of his necklace in his clawed fingers and grinning devilishly.

            “Give that back.”

            “Only if you give me something first.”

            “Give you what?”

            Gabriel took a step closer. “I only want one thing from you, Father.”

            “And that, I suppose, is to drag me down into sin.”

            “That’s not it.”

            “I will _never_ forgive you for that night,” Jack shouted, hands clenched into fists, losing all composure. “I will never forgive you for what you did to me.”

            “And here I thought you enjoyed it.” Gabriel sighed, then looked down at the necklace in his hand. “Here,” he tossed it at Jack’s feet. “This won’t keep me away, nor will it redeem you…but if it makes you feel better, power to you, I guess.”

            Before Jack could say anything else, he vanished again. The preacher slammed his fist into the wall and reached down to pick up the cross.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It happens again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dammit Jack, stop letting him seduce you.

            That night, as Jack removed the necklace, Gabriel appeared behind him. He watched the demon materialize in the mirror.

            “What do you want?” he said, before the monster had even fully arrived.

            “What does anyone want?”

            “That doesn’t even make sense.”

            “Jack,” Gabriel purred, moving closer. Jack turned to face him so he wouldn’t be taken advantage of again. “It’s you I want.”

            “That is ridiculous.”

            “Is it, Father?” The demon knelt before the priest, looking up at him through hooded, glowing eyes. “Because you want me as well.”

            “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

            The demon’s hands suddenly gripped Jack’s hips, as he tried to stand. He almost stumbled but kept himself up. “What—“

            Air was completely ripped from his lungs as the creature’s mouth closed around him. He almost fell again, knees going weak at the feeling. The tongue pressing against him was not forked or poisoned, only exploring and ravishing. He felt a scrape of sharp fangs against his cock and gasped.

            “Demon—“

            Gabriel pulled his mouth off of him and glared upward. “If—“ his tongue pressed against the tip of his penis, which was embarrassingly hard, “you—“ he licked, “ _ever_ —“ licked again, drawing out an involuntary moan, “call me that again—“ his fangs tore down the sides of his cock, forcing Jack to cover his mouth with his hand to muffle a cry, “I will destroy you.”

            Taking the man’s member into his mouth again, he returned to pleasuring them both, the only sounds remaining the slick noises his lips and tongue made around Jack’s penis and the priest’s groans. “You—“ Jack broke off, a pleased sound smothering the words, “already have.”

            Jack came gasping and sweating, gripping Gabriel’s dark hair in both his hands. He felt the lips around him curl upwards at the corners. The feeling was almost too much and his knees gave out slightly. Gabriel, still holding his hips, heaved him upward. His mouth left the priest’s body and when Jack could bring himself to look down at him, he spat on Jack’s chest.

           “You are so beautiful when you allow yourself to feel,” he muttered, standing up, but disappeared again before they could make eye contact.

            Jack allowed himself to sink to his knees and cry silently, shaking and shattering in the wake of his unholy desire. It was only then he realized that Gabriel had used his real name.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to deny something you want with all your soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes to a head. Get it? A Head? ha ha ha ha ha longest chapter please bear with me and I'm sorry for the pun

           The demonic image haunted him in his dreams. A dark-skinned man with glowing yellow eyes, pointed teeth, curly dark hair, and heavy scarring filled his every thought, and in those private moments where he could think to himself or imagine, his hands never left that man’s skin.

           Because as much as he tried to deny it, he wanted _more_ , so much more, he wanted that monster to tear him apart, touch him again, make him feel the kind of pleasure he’d denied himself to feel. It wasn’t just the physical things, either, which was what made him the most ashamed—it was _Gabriel._

_He wanted Gabriel._ But how could he ever admit that, acquiesce? He had set his whole life on spreading God’s word, God’s kindness—though for this he would never be forgiven—he had set his whole life on eradicating the kind of darkness Gabriel had spawned from. And yet—

            And yet he could not keep his mind from Gabriel, from his quiet conversation, from his omnipresence, from the way he _touched—_

            Jack was struggling to fall asleep for the millionth time. Gabriel had come and gone, sometimes with the intention of breaking down the priest’s steady demeanor and sometimes only with the desire to chat. The sheets were too hot, his body was revolting. He groaned and stripped off his pajamas, sliding naked under the covers, hoping he could get some semblance of rest.

            “Father.”

            Jack made no noise. He was not even surprised. He didn’t turn to look at the demon sitting on top of the covers beside him.

            “I know you’re awake.”

            “What do you want?”

            “I’ve told you.”

            Jack rolled over. “You cannot have it.”

            The demon perched carefully on the mattress—Jack observed with a dryness settling into his throat—naked. “Jack.”

            “I will not.”

            The creature’s hand reached for the priest, but he turned away, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. Gabriel leaned over him.

            “Jack, you’re bleeding.”

            “I don’t care.”

            “ _I_ do.”

            An arm reached around him and pulled him upwards. For the very first time—shocking Jack completely—their lips met. Gabriel pressed himself into Jack, pulling his lip gently into his mouth, then harder, then his tongue was running along the broken skin, tasting it.

            “You taste like gunfire, smoke, metal,” Gabriel murmured, delving his tongue deeper into Jack’s mouth.

            “I…”

            “A soldier, always,” He was lowered onto the bed, Gabriel’s body covering him. “ _My_ soldier.”

            Jack reached up and held Gabriel’s neck, keeping his head in place to concentrate on the kiss. This was their first kiss—and it was _wonderful_ , it was _intoxicating_ , it was…so horribly wrong.

           The covers between them were discarded and Gabriel scraped his tongue and teeth along Jack’s throat. The priest let out a moan—not against his will this time, to urge the demon along—and Gabriel accommodatingly continued, sucking and biting hard, leaving marks along his neck. “ _Mine_ ,” he hissed over and over into the skin. “ _mine._ ”

            Jack gasped and groaned at the sound. He tipped his head backward, giving Gabriel better access to his skin and staring heavenward. “God save me,” he whispered. “God save me.”

            He repeated this like a mantra, Gabriel paying no heed as he ground his hips against Jack’s, stopping the words with a pained moan and testing to see—Jack was harder than he’d ever been, his whole body pulsing with arousal, he could hardly bear it. He reached down to touch himself, needing more than he was getting, but the demon caught his hands and slammed them above his head. “ _I_ will give you what you need,” he growled. “You need only be patient.”

            “I can’t, I can’t,” Jack rasped. His breathing was growing labored as he felt Gabriel’s own erection pressing against him. “Please, I…Gabriel…”

            That was all the monster needed. He gave Jack no warning, no teasing, no preparation. He slammed into the other man, forcing a scream of pleasure and pain. He pressed into him, thrusting hard, showing no mercy, and Jack’s every breath came voiced and laced with groans. His fingernails dragged up Gabriel’s back, leaving marks. Gabriel lifted his head to look at Jack’s face. His eyes were screwed shut, mouth hanging open slightly. He took hold of Jack’s hips and moved, his cock hitting _exactly the right spot._

            “G-God!” Jack cried out, gripping the demon harder, “God… _Gabriel_.”

            Gabriel almost came right then at the sound of his name. Jack felt it, though, the tightening of his hands, the tenseness of his body, and he looked into Gabriel’s eyes.

            “I was…ashamed of myself… _oh_ , before.”

            “And…why not…now?”

            Jack grinned and reached up, kissed Gabriel lightly on the lips. “Because now I know…that you are mine…just as much as I am yours.”

            That was too much for the demon, who dropped his head onto the priest’s chest and groaned, “Jack,” as his body gave a much-needed release. He shuddered when he felt Jack do the same, and stayed put, rolling his hips lightly into him until they had both calmed their breathing. Gabriel pulled away and lifted himself up, looking into Jack’s eyes, eyelids heavy.

            “You _are_ mine.”

            “I…” Gabriel stopped himself, keeping his eyes on anything but the man underneath him.

            “That’s why you came to me, isn’t it?”

            “Father… _Jack…_ ”

            “You asked me for my soul once,” Jack whispered, pulling himself up to sit before the demon. “I thought it was because you didn’t have one. I thought it was because you were meant to drag me to hell with you.”

            “I…Jack, listen.”

            “I will go.”

            “What?”

            “ _You_ are _mine_ , and as much as I tried to fight it, I want this. I want—I want you.”

            “Will your God save you?” Gabriel spat.

            “I no longer know if He’s even there. But you are, and I am done fighting.”

            “I only wanted…I only wanted to be with you, for a little while.”

            “You have no idea what you do to me. I can’t stop thinking about you, about everything you do, everything you say. I thought you were here to haunt me and yet I miss you when you’re gone. Eternal damnation is _worth this._ ”

            “That is an unbelievably ridiculous thing to say,” Gabriel scoffed.

            “I will _burn_ for this, for you, and I don’t even care. You will be there with me.”

            “That...you're right. Jack, if you truly want this, I will never leave you.”

            “Good. Don’t.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue.

            The church’s residents know their priest has sinned, but they don’t really know how. They trust him anyway, because he knows the true path to God, despite sin—God sees and forgives all, they say. But they know he is a sinner—if one walks by the church late at night, they can see candlelight flickering in the upstairs window—they can perceive strange sounds like the Devil himself has come to that room—they can witness what looks like the stained glass in the windows melting, until it is unrecognizable—they can hear the voice of their esteemed priest, crying out to the heavens, “God forgive me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL I have really sinned with this. Thank you for sticking it out until the end!


End file.
